<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Might Be Sleeping by Dusenka_sab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786202">You Might Be Sleeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab'>Dusenka_sab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel happy ending [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is human, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie and Cas are bff, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Comedy, my ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, are you sure about what you're doing?"</p>
<p> Charlie's question arises spontaneously as she watches Dean with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.</p>
<p> "I know what I'm doing!"  Dean promptly replies, while clumsily leafing through the pages of the book in front of him.</p>
<p> "Then you should know that it first needs to be cut into pieces!"  Charlie uses the spatula in her hand to point to the large piece of butter that Dean is about to throw into the dough.</p>
<p> "Don't tell me what to do, I have the situation perfectly under control."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel happy ending [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Might Be Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is my first long-fic ever and I'm a little bit anxious.<br/>I just want to say that it's a destiel centric so I won't focus much on the other characters, sorry about that.<br/>I hope you'll like it and that you want more chapters.<br/>Actually, I've already finished writing it.<br/>The raiting may change in the next chapters.<br/>Kudos and comments are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Dean, are you sure about what you're doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Charlie's question arises spontaneously as she watches Dean with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.<br/>
<br/>
 "I know what I'm doing!"  Dean promptly replies, while clumsily leafing through the pages of the book in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
 "Then you should know that it first needs to be cut into pieces!"  Charlie uses the spatula in her hand to point to the large piece of butter that Dean is about to throw into the dough.<br/>
<br/>
 "Don't tell me what to do, I have the situation perfectly under control."<br/>
<br/>
 Charlie rolls her eyes and snorts loudly. <br/>
That was a bad idea.<br/>
<br/>
 "Okay guys let's calm down!"  Speaks Eileen who had only observed the scene until now, "Dean, the butter must be cut into small pieces, so it will be easier to mix everything with your hands."  She patiently explains as she grabs a knife and approaches the hunter to show him how to do it.<br/>
<br/>
 Dean snorts and throws a lightning glance at Charlie who reciprocates with a playful grimace.<br/>
 "I want everything to be perfect..." Dean murmurs, looking down at somewhere on the floor, feeling deeply embarrassed by the revelation just made.<br/>
 Charlie approaches him and pulls his friend in an affectionate hug, "I know, Dean. It will be, trust me!"<br/>
 Eileen smiles tenderly at the sight of her friends and nods at Charlie's words in agreement, then breaks two eggs on top of the mound of flour, butter and sugar.<br/>
<br/>
 "Now you have to knead well and work a lot with your hands."  adds Eileen, mimicking the best movements to make with her hands.<br/>
When all the ingredients have been blended and worked together, with no small difficulty because Dean has carelessly overturned the flour package on the table and it had risen in the air in a dusty cloud, Dean rips off a piece of pastry, bringing it to his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
 Charlie promptly slaps his hand "what are you doing?"<br/>
 Dean widens his eyes, his hand still in midair "I have to taste it to know if it's good!"  Explain as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br/>
 Eileen chuckles, shakes her head and looks at Charlie who just sighs and can't help but smile at her friend.<br/>
                                                                                           - - -<br/>
 "Well, now we have to wait for it to cook" Eileen says, setting the oven timer, "what do we want to do in the meantime?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Dean should take a shower" Charlie's response is not long in coming, Dean is about to retort, but Charlie leans towards him and ruffles his hair, making some flour fall from his head.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes Dean, you should" says the brunette, laughing at the boy's annoyed expression, "don't worry, we'll take care of the pie" she reassures him.<br/>
<br/>
 Dean is anxious, he knows he has no reason to be, but he can't help but feel that way.  Everything has to be perfect, that's what he keeps repeating himself as he undresses to get into the shower.<br/>
                                                                                                         <br/>
 - * -<br/>
<br/>
 "Come and see"<br/>
 Charlie and Eileen greet him at the kitchen entrance, with two broad smiles on their faces.<br/>
<br/>
 Dean has a towel in his hands, in an attempt to dry his wet hair as he walks over to the kitchen counter to watch the still hot and steaming cherry pie.<br/>
 "Oh, it seems... Delicious!"<br/>
<br/>
 The two girls follow him, standing beside him and giving him an apprehensive look, "you'll see, he's gonna love it!"  Charlie says enthusiastically<br/>
 "Would you like to add some decoration?"<br/>
 Eileen asks, handing him the spray cream.<br/>
<br/>
 "Thanks girls" he turns to face them, his eyes shining with emotion and a hint of embarrassment colouring his cheeks as he grabs the cream and, after shaking it well, decides to sprinkle it in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
 "DEAN!"  the two girls call him back in unison.<br/>
                                                                                                 <br/>
  - * -<br/>
<br/>
 It's almost dinner time when Sam and Stevie return to the bunker, followed by Castiel.<br/>
 They went out in the afternoon to train together, Cas was enthusiastic about the idea right away, even though it was the first time for him and he had no idea what training was.<br/>
 But Sam and Stevie were patient with him, explained everything about it, and got him involved in all the activities they planned to do that afternoon.<br/>
 Dean had specifically asked Sam to drag Castiel out of the bunker, with any excuse, and Sam was happy to comply.<br/>
<br/>
 The bunker smells sweet.<br/>
<br/>
 Sam has a curious expression on his face as he goes down the stairs looking for his girlfriend, only to be greeted by a wagging Miracle.<br/>
 "Hey, we're home!"  He exclaims to get attention as he leans over to pet the dog.<br/>
<br/>
 Stevie turns to Castiel, also confused by the new and pleasant climate in the bunker, smiles at him and grabs his hand to drag him with her, "Come on Cas, go get ready"<br/>
<br/>
 "For what?"  He asks, confused as he follows the girl, without resisting<br/>
<br/>
 "It's a surprise!"<br/>
 Stevie already knows everything, Charlie had made her aware of Dean's idea and had happily helped keep the angel busy.<br/>
<br/>
 Meanwhile Sam has already reached his girlfriend in the kitchen and hugged her.<br/>
"How did it go?"  he asks with a hint of fear in his voice: he knows how difficult Dean can be to manage.<br/>
 Eileen has her lips pursed in a smile when she replies to Sam "Well, Dean got a little tantrum... But everything was just fine."<br/>
<br/>
 Dean appears behind Sam and playfully hits him on the shoulder "were you talking about me?"<br/>
<br/>
 Sam rolls his eyes at the ceiling and chuckles, then Dean starts talking again - "How's Cas? You tire him out?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Well, he's a lot more energetic than you for being a new human," Sam teases, earning yet another blow on the shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
 Stevie has an arm on Charlie's shoulders and both girls observe that bickering between the two brothers as they munch on carrots left on the cutting board.<br/>
"I'm going to take a shower, see you later" Stevie puts a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips and receives a pat on her ass from the latter, who smiles at her tenderly "see you later, hun!"<br/>
                                                                                                   <br/>
- * -<br/>
<br/>
 When Cas reaches the library, which for the occasion has become the dining room, he finds his friends welcoming him with bright smiling faces.  He naively returns the smile as he approaches the table, on which he finds two boxes of maxi pizza still steaming and looks around, looking for his favorite face.<br/>
 Dean is not there with them, but he doesn't lose heart and willingly accepts the bottle of beer that Sam is offering to him.<br/>
<br/>
 "Where is Dean?"  he finally asks, after taking a sip of his beer<br/>
 "He's coming" Charlie replies, behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him from behind, perhaps too enthusiastically "Oh you look great, honey!"<br/>
<br/>
Cas looks really good in his new outfit, which is still strange to see him with different clothes than the trenchcoat for his friends. <br/>
But that blue henleys suits perfect on him and he kinda looks like Dean. <br/>
"Uh, thanks Charlie."  He says shyly.<br/>
Castiel is happy to see Charlie again, despite not having had the opportunity to meet much in the past, he immediately felt connected to the red-haired girl.<br/>
<br/>
 "Hey, look!" Sam exclaims, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder to invite him to turn to Dean who is now on the steps leading to the library, holding what looks like a pie with a candle in his hands.<br/>
 Castiel tilts his head to one side and a questioning expression takes place on his face.<br/>
<br/>
 "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAS!"  all his friends exclaim in unison, clapping their hands and whistling happily as Dean joins him, standing in front of him with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
 Castiel is still confused, his lips parted in astonishment but his eyes are firmly fixed on those of Dean. <br/>
 "What, uhm it's not my birthday," he admits weakly<br/>
<br/>
 Dean is still smiling at him, maybe even more now and he is still holding the pie "make a wish and blow" he orders.<br/>
 Castiel turns to stare at his friends, who are now closer and anxiously waiting for Cas to blow out the candle. He’s still confused, but he comply<br/>
"I wish for this" and blows out the candle.<br/>
 Dean places the pie on the table and throws his arms around Castiel's neck, holding him tenderly in a hug, as their friends cheerfully clap.<br/>
<br/>
 - * -<br/>
<br/>
 "Since we don't know exactly when your birthday is, we thought we'd celebrate it today and celebrate your return!"  Dean enthusiastically explains, who is sitting next to his boyfriend, around the table, still with empty pizza boxes on it.<br/>
 Sam has an arm on Eileen's shoulders and plays with the locks of her long dark hair, while Charlie sits comfortably on Stevie's lap, her head resting on her shoulder and a smirk on her face.<br/>
 "Dean made the pie." the red girl finally says.<br/>
<br/>
 Castiel smiles tenderly when he meets Dean's gaze and sees him blushing in visible embarrassment "Well, I ... Yes" And castiel has already taken his face in his hands to put his lips on Jensen's and close them in a kiss. <br/>
"Thank you Dean, it was really good."<br/>
<br/>
 A chorus of giggle and "how cute" rises and Dean puts his hands forward, to silence their friends<br/>
"Ok ok, shut up-"<br/>
 Dean's words die in his mouth when Jack appears in the room.<br/>
 Everyone turns to look at him in surprise and Castiel immediately jumps to his feet, abruptly pushing the chair behind him.<br/>
<br/>
 "Jack!"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>